Una vida distinta
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Aphrodite!Nico. ¿Y si Nico y Bianca fueras hijos de Afrodita? ¿Y Thalia y Jason hijos de Hermes? Para un semidios, un padre divino puede determinante totalmente, quizás aquí no sea la excepción. Advertencia: OoC, slash y fem-slash.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. Tampoco Aphrodite! Nico, esta idea tan magnifica se la debemos a thominhoandnewt.

Parejas: Bien podría cambiar dependiendo de lo que escriba, pero principalmente: Jasico, pipeyna, thalianca y frazeleo.

¡Feliz día internacional de las obras de fans!-sí, si existe, no me lo he inventado-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hero

Nico amaba el campamento.

Desde que había puesto un pie en él, sabía que ese era su hogar. No le malinterpreten, no es que no le gustará la increíble mansión en la que vivía con su padre y su hermana, incluso se sentía demasiado cómodo frente a los fotógrafos al modelar para una nueva colección del fabuloso Marco di Angelo-su padre, obviamente-más cuando llegó allí y vio las espadas, los pegasos y las ninfas; por fin estaba seguro de quién era.

No es que alguna vez se le hubiera podido tachar de dudoso o tímido con su forma de ser-Bianca se reía y afirmaba que la primera frase completa que dijo su hermano fue "Bitch please! I'm fabulous!" aunque ella fuera demasiado pequeña como para recodar algo así-sin embargo no importaba la ropa que se ponía, como se arreglaba o como con gracia caminaba en la pasarela; sentía que algo le faltaba.

Cuando llegó supo que era eso.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando un holograma de paloma con un corazón de fondo se posó encima de ambos, declarándolos hijos de Afrodita. Todo el mundo afirmaba que eso rara vez ocurría, solo cuando un dios sentía necesidad de reclamarlos ya sea por un gesto de valentía o como todos creían fue su caso: que estaban orgullosos de ellos. Silena al verlos dijo que no les extrañaba, vestían perfectamente a la moda más de forma práctica para un campamento, lo que no era exactamente fácil.

Nico se había mareado con todas las personas rodeándole; ya había descubierto que tenía el poder de la empatía: al contacto con alguien podía saber sus sentimientos, aunque a veces podía sentir algunas cosas si estaba rodeado de gente con emociones fuertes o similares a él. Por suerte esto solía pasar más con semidioses o a saber cómo se las hubieras arreglado antes de ir allí.

Se habían encariñado rápidamente con varios; Mitchell era de su edad y fanático de su padre, se la pasaban horas hablando de complementos y de cómo hacer que una camisa igual para todos-ósea, las naranjas del campamento-pudieran destacarse y verse increíbles- Lacy y Bianca discutían sobre arreglos de uñas y eran las mejores de la cabaña, incluso entre los dos no habían podido adoptar Hazel, era demasiado tierna hasta para ser hija de su madre.

El desde siempre había amado a los superhéroes, la idea de poder luchar por el bien y la justicia; aunque a la mayoría de sus hermanos no les interesaba él se pasaba aunque sea un rato por el ruedo. Incluso ya tenía su propia espada: BraveHeart, una espada de bronce celestial con un granate en forma de corazón; aparentemente tenía una bendición haciendo que solo los hijos de Afrodita fueran adecuados para usarlo, y ya que nadie más tenía interés en eso él termino con el arma.

Fue más o menos a las dos semanas que se dio cuenta que no todo en su amado campamento era perfecto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — escuchó que una voz rezongaba por la arena, cuando se volteó a ver se trataba de Bryce. Era un hijo de Ares que había llegado hace tres días, sin embargo su familia tenía dinero y por alguna extraña razón se creía el amo del lugar; Nico tenía la conjetura que tendría un fanclub anti-Bryce en poco tiempo— Eres solo un niño bonito.

Nico parpadeo, sorprendido. Desde que había llegado había recibido cumplidos, sobre que era lindo y tierno; sin embargo en ningún momento eso lo habían usado como insultado. Notó las miradas de todos, el sentimiento conjunto era tan evidente para él que sus poderes se activaron: muchos creían lo mismo, que un niño de Afrodita no tenía lugar allí que hacía el ridículo.

Sin embargo, en pequeña medida, sentía unas miradas distintas. No es que con ellas podía saber lo que sentía, más al ver esos ojos lo supo: eran los chicos que observaban, los ocultos; los que sentían que nunca podían ser grandes héroes, o incluso aquellos que empezaban a darse cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran lo que creían que tenían que tener-hey, su madre era la diosa del amor, no es como si no reconociera esas cosas-tenían miedo por él, porque era como ellos; y él era todo lo que tenían para marcar la diferencia.

Existía una razón por la que Afrodita y Ares se gustaban, un sentimiento compartido: pasión. No solo sexual, sino también el hacer las cosas por afán a algo, la gente hacía cosas por amor u odio que nunca dejaban de sorprender a la gente. Y él había encontrado un motivo para que se sentimiento tan reclamante se encendiera dentro de sí.

Antes de que el chico lo notaba-probablemente porque se había quedado sin habla y esperaba alguna clase de lloriqueo-eso un movimiento de desarme con su espada arrojándola varios metros lejos de él, clavándole la punta en el cuello. La tensión y sorpresa eran tan palpables que no se necesitaba empatía para sentirlo.

— Yo sé que soy bonito—declaro con una voz de orgullo; a él no le importaba lo que la gente opinará de sus hermanos, de su ropa rosa y brillante, ni siquiera el hecho de que dudaba ser heterosexual: sabía quién era y los demás podían irse al tártaro sino le gustaban— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Nico empujo un poco más su espada, haciendo que una pequeña gota de sangre saliera; aguanto lo mejor que podía las náuseas, odiaba la sangre; estaba seguro que no avanzaría más de eso pero por la mirada de Bryce no fue necesario. Temeroso negó la cabeza, incluso varios chicos que estaban viendo la pelean dieron un paso atrás. Nico sonrió orgulloso.

Nadie decía nada, el silencio era sepulcral; no obstante vio las sonrisas de los chicos que antes le veían temerosos por su seguridad, quizás no quisieran decir nada para no delatarse. Él no los culpaba, el miedo que vio en sus ojos era algo que había sentido con su empatía y eso no se lo deseaba a nadie.

En ese instante, tomó una decisión. Había suficientes héroes que podían luchar con monstruos, y muchos que estaban en formación para ellos; sin embargo nadie ayudaba a los chicos incomprendidos, los hijos de dioses menores, los que no eran buenos peleando, los que se sentían diferentes. Y él quería ser el héroe de todos ellos.

Miro a los chicos que estaban escondidos, con disimulo se acercó a uno; tenía trabajo por hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como quizás alguien haya notado, no tiene el "complete" de la mayoría de lo que publico; no, no es una serie como tal. Originalmente esto era un oneshot, pero tenía varias ideas así que al demonio; en realidad es más una serie de one shots que podrían tener o no relación-depende de lo que publique-pero con el mismo tema: Aphrodite Nico. Aunque pienso hacer capítulos donde necesariamente no sea el protagonista.

No solo me pareció apropiado hacerlo dado el día de hoy, también porque me he enamorado profundamente de la idea *.* oh que puedo decir, Aphrodite Nico es la cosa más tierna que he visto últimamente, lo adoro. Además es horrible que sea tan poco conocido, por lo cual no pude evitar hacer esto.

Puede que haya otras parejas, si alguien lo pide o da sugerencias puede que lo haga; depende de ustedes.

Gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
